Strange Things at My Hero Academy
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: Before anything else, I'd like to say that the reason I'm putting ST into another anime in the form of a regular fanfiction and not a crossover is because it wouldn't be read as much as I'd like it to be. Be honest. How many people do you think would look for crossovers between Stranger Things and My Hero Academia? All respective franchises belong to their respective owners. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger Things happen at My Hero Academy

Chapter 1: Strange Assistance

Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness or anything else that might make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jane Ives. A weirdo, to say the least. She was the kind of girl who one would think would need to see a psychiatrist, but was mentally completely fine. She had a bit of an odd attitude. She would sometimes just talk in one to five-word sentence, sometimes stared off into space as if looking at something that wasn't there, and all the time, she always used a unique vocabulary. These were only a few reasons as to why she was considered and often called a weirdo.

She usually wore a white dress that went down to her knees, a blue jean jacket, and white tennis shoes. She was wearing this now. She also had brown eyes and wore her hair extremely short-cropped so that she almost looked bald (She basically is wearing her disguise from season 1 without the blonde wig). This girl was currently walking down a street carrying grocery bags in both hands, having just went shopping.

She was currently listening to music and she was deep into it, so she didn't notice when a crowd of people were running away. However, she suddenly opened her eyes when she felt that a crowd of people was about to run straight into her. As the crowd passed her, she quickly moved to a spot where she didn't get pushed too hard by anyone. When the crowd passed she saw why they were running. Two giant figures were fighting in the middle of the street. One of the figures was Mt. Lady. Jane didn't know much about her, only that she had recently become a professional hero. The other figure was something that looked like a giant mummy. It was wrapped in dark-brown cloth-looking material.

They were fighting, but Mt. Lady seemed like she was slightly losing. Jane looked around and saw a lamppost close to where the two giants were fighting.

" _Hmm."_ Jane thought, " _Seems large enough."_ When she thought about what she would do, she dropped the grocery bags to the ground, stopped the music, took off the headphones and leapt into action.

She ran like hell to where the lamppost was. Luckily for her, it was just behind Mt. Lady and far enough away from the fight. She had no trouble reaching the lamppost and looking for a high enough place to stand. Fortunately, there was a building next to the lamppost that was just the right size to stand on. She braced herself, and jumped onto a ledge of the building's fire escape. She jumped onto a higher ledge and then onto the roof of the building. She then looked down to the lamppost, held her hands down toward it, and focused. The ground around the lamppost started to crack slightly and the lamppost slightly lifted. Seeing and feeling this, she then raised her hands up higher and the lamppost almost shot up toward her height level. Suddenly, Mt. Lady was forced back directly in front of Jane, which was perfect.

"Ms. Mt. Lady!" Jane called out to her, getting her attention. She looked over at Jane.

"Use this!" Jane said as she mentally threw the lamppost to Mt. Lady, who caught it and looked at it for a second with a slightly confused expression on her face.

Suddenly, the look of confusion quickly turned into a look of realization. There was still a piece of concrete stuck to the bottom of the lamppost. The giant mummy was starting to attack her. She took the post and swung it like a baseball bat, hitting the mummy on the side of its head with the concrete end of the post. This blasted the mummy to the side (Thankfully away from Jane), and knocked it out. It fell to the ground.

Mt. Lady looked at Jane. "Thank you for your help, little girl." She smiled at Jane but then frowned, "But you should've stayed away. It was dangerous."

"I know." Jane said, then held out her hand. She shot out a blast of energy that looked like a sonic blast and hit Mt. Lady in the face. However, instead of being blasted backward, Mt. Lady went wide-eyed and her face then went expressionless. She stood still, not moving so much as an inch. Jane then moved down the fire escape in small jumps from ledge to ledge and then landed on the ground. She wiped her nose, seeing what she expected to see. A bit of blood was on her finger. Thankfully, there wasn't any more and she didn't get a headache this time. She was about to go before she heard something,

"Wooooaaahhh."

She whipped around to see three people, looking generally around the whole scene. The unconscious giant mummy, the practically frozen Mt. Lady, the lamppost ripped out from the ground, and finally, Jane herself. She didn't want to assume, but these people seemed like random wanna-be thugs, what with one wearing a white t-shirt that seemed two sizes too large for him and a backwards baseball cap-looking hat, another wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones on it and a black beanie, the third wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'thug life' all in capitals as its design, and all three of them wearing jeans that were being worn with the waist three inches below _their_ waists. Jane could tell that they were about to give her ridiculous compliments. Her suspicions were confirmed when one of them said,

"That was awesome! The way you ran here so fast and jumped up on the building like it was nothing was sick!"

"Thank you." Jane said.

"And the way," Another started, "you just went total psychic and lifted that pole outta the ground like nothin' like a total gangster, girl. Absolute awesomeness."

"Thank you." Jane said again as she started to lift her hand toward the trio. She stopped immediately when she heard one of them say,

"That was totally bitchin'."

She put down her arm and said, "What did you just say?"

The person who said that explained, "Bitchin'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

"Huh?" The guy looked at her, a small look of confusion on his face.

"I said," Jane repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just slang." He said, "It's like another word for awesome, cool- "

"Do you mind," Jane pulled a 3x5 card and a pen from her pocket, "spelling that out for me?"

"Umm, okay." One of them said, "It's 'bitch' with an i-n, and an apostrophe on the end."

"Okay," Said Jane, "but how do you actually _spell_ it?"

"Umm," Said the guy, "b-i-t-c-h-i-n, and an apostrophe where a 'g' would be."

"Thank you." Jane then rose her arm with her hand stretched toward the trio like she did with Mt. Lady. She sent a visible sonic wave toward them, and they froze in place with expressionless faces like Mt. Lady. Jane then put the note card into her pocket, turned around walked back to where the grocery bags were, picked them up, and started back to her house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like it? Hate it? Want me to go hit myself on the head with a giant wooden mallet? Leave a review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strangely Busted

A/N-Sorry for any grammar mistakes, OOCness or anything else that might make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Knock knock knock* "I'm home!" Jane said loudly, facing the door of a house. She then picked up the bag she had put down in order to knock on the door. It was a nice, small normal house. Nothing too fancy and actually the size of an apartment. The door opened and then a man with a small, brown turning into white beard and brown hair. He was James Hopper, the adoptive father of Jane.

"Afternoon, El." James called Jane by one of her nicknames, "How was your walk home? You get everything, I assumed."

"Everything on the list." Jane held up the bags, "And I didn't tell them to keep the change this time."

"Because there wasn't much change to keep." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You said you got everything on the list, and I believe you. But let me see the biggest bag." He held out his hand.

Jane hesitated, but eventually handed over the bag slowly. James took the bag and looked inside. There, inside, was what he expected to see. Three extra-large boxes of Eggo waffles.

"I thought so." He said then looked at Jane, "What rules did I establish for Eggo waffles?"

"Don't get the extra-large boxes and don't get more than one."

"That's right." He said. He stayed quiet for a second before, " I can't do much about it, so I'll let it slide," He held the bag as he walked toward the fridge and put the boxes in the freezer, "this time."

 _'_ _That's what you always say.'_ Jane thought. She walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"So, anything interesting happen on your way home?" James asked as he walked over to Jane.

"Nope." Jane set the grocery bags on the table, opened one of them and took out a carton of tomatoes.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yep. Pretty boring." Jane said.

"Now why is it that I don't believe you?" James asked.

"That's a good question."

"I'm pretty sure you have a good answer."

"Why?"

"Because I already have the answer."

Jane stopped, _'Crap. He knows. I know he knows.'_

"I'm pretty sure you don't need your psychic powers to know that I already know."

 _"'_ _Just play it cool Jane.'_ Know what?"

"Now there's a good question." James said, "Why don't we take a look at the news to find out?"

"What's on the news right now?" She asked, both to keep up the act and with legitimate curiousness.

"Oh, it's not what's on right now. That's already passed. But the fun thing about the internet is that you can go online and look up what was recently on the TV and play it on the computer."

 _'_ _Yep, he knows.'_

James pulled up his laptop and turned the screen towards Jane. On it was none other than Mt. Lady, holding the lamppost Jane had thrown to her. James pressed the 'play' button on the screen.

"Here we are currently live on the scene where a huge fight had recently occurred," A female news reporter was currently standing in front of Mt. Lady, "quite literally in fact. Here we have the recently professionalized heroine known as Mt. Lady here with the story." The reporter held her microphone up to Mt. Lady, who was leaning down toward it in order to speak into it.

"So," The reporter started, "Mt. Lady. Can you give us a description of what occurred here?"

"Oh, definitely." She said, "I was fighting this giant mummy-looking thing. I have no idea where it came from, but when I got here it was just destroying random buildings. Naturally, I had to step in. That's when we started fighting. It was a while before I felt myself losing the fight. I knew I had to do something and do something fast. That's when I saw this." She held up the lamppost, "I immediately saw its usefulness and pulled it out of the ground. I swung it and hit the mummy in the face with it. I knocked it out immediately with that swing. That was how I won the fight." She beamed with pride.

"So, there's her story," The reporter said, "but we also have eyewitnesses from some citizens who were at the scene as well."

The camera panned over to the three people who Jane had seen and learned the term 'bitchin'' from.

"It was awwesomme." One of them said, "The giant mummy was like, wrecking the whole place. Then Mountain Lady just came stompin' in and just punched it in the face like-" He slowly punched the air and made an explosion-sounding noise with his mouth.

"Then," Another said, "they started fightin', and they were, like, all over the place and the whole place was gettin' wrecked."

"Then," The third started, "she just ripped a lamp outta the ground like nothin' and-" He made a motion as if swinging a baseball bat in slow motion and made another explosion sound, -and sent that thing flyin', man. Like a badass."

"And there you have it." The reporter said, facing the camera again, "A fight between two giants. The monster in question has currently been taken into containment by officials and will be dealt with accordingly. Back to you at the station,-"

James stopped the video there. He closed the laptop.

"So," He looked at Jane," wanna tell me how it really happened?"

"…No." She said.

"I know." James said, "Tell me anyway."

Jane sighed and dropped her head in an exasperated-seeming motion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yep. I don't think I brought my brain with me when I went to write this. Like it? Hate it? If you happen to actually like this, then consider following that sexy name above and clicking that beautiful review button down below to let me know what you think. This is TheMasterWizard and I'm Audi 5000.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Strange Application

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors, OOCness and anything else that may make this story suck. Hope you enjoy.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Previously…

 _James stopped the video there. He closed the laptop._

 _"_ _So," He looked at Jane," wanna tell me how it really happened?"_

 _"…_ _No." She said._

 _"_ _I know." James said, "Tell me anyway."_

 _Jane sighed and dropped her head in an exasperated-seeming motion._

Seeing no way out of it, Jane told him all that happened. How she saw the fight. How she involved herself in the fight. How she…

"Altered their memories I see?" James asked.

Jane nodded, "I made sure that I made them think I had nothing to do with any of it."

"Once again, the legendry Eleven strikes again." James said.

"You said 'again' twice." Jane said.

"That's not what's important. What _is_ important is the fact that you were able to do something as big as this." He motioned to the closed laptop, "Your abilities are growing stronger every day."

"So, you say," Jane replied, "and yet," She looked at a full-sized sofa. She held her hand out to it and focused on it. The sofa levitated five feet into the air and floated towards them. When the sofa was right next to the table she set it down slowly. When it was on the ground, she stopped focusing and looked at Hopper, "this still always happens." Hopper looked and saw a bit of blood coming out of her nose.

"I know." Hopper said, "But you powers are growing stronger and those side effects are-"

"Not getting better." Jane interrupted. She then moved the couch back to its place and brought out a tissue to wipe the blood off from under her nose.

"…..Well, all the same," Hopper said, "your powers are still growing stronger. This "fight" today proves my point. And it only further proves-"

"Please don't." Jane said, already knowing what was coming.

"-that you should join-" Hopper reached over to a piece of paper that seemed blank.

"Don't. Don't." Jane squeezed her eyes shut.

"- the U.A. High School." Hopper held up the paper to show that it was a school application form for the U.A. High School.

"No! I've told you countless times. No!" Jane stood up.

"Your powers could be used for stuff other than just lifting poles and couches." Hopper insisted.

"There are rules and regulations." Jane said, "You know how much I hate those."

"Yes. But you always find a way to follow those while doing your own thing."

"Not always. And even when I do, it's not easy. But that doesn't matter. This is the 36th time, my answer is no." Jane turned around.

"Are you sure?" Hopper asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, but I thought I'd let you know."

Jane stopped just as she was about to walk away, "Know what?"

"I already called everyone else to have their kids enrolled."

"What?" She turned around

"And guess what. All of them got enrolled."

" _All_ of them?" Jane had a bit of a pause after the word "all".

"Yup. All of them. Will, Dustin, Lucas…...and Mike." Hopper listed al of Jane's friends.

"….….Hopper, when you play, you" Jane paused for a quick second and pulled out a stack of note cards and flipped through some, stopping at one and reading, "playyyy dirty." She put the cards back into her pocket and looked up at Hopper with a look that could kill. Hopper just smiled and waved the paper. "Fine." She said, "Sign the papers. I'm going."

"Haaa." Hopper smiled even wider.

"But I'll have you know." Jane said, "I'm going to," She paused for a second to think of the phrase, "'polish off' one of those boxes of waffles."

"I don't even care now." Hopper was still smiling and signing the paper.

While he did that, Jane went to heat up an those waffles she said she would polish off. _'Mike's joining.'_ She thought to herself, _'Hopper just had to go and pull that on me. Having everyone else join just to get me to join. It's seems like so much,'_ She looked at the fridge, where there were a list of vocabulary words on a slice of paper, _'overkill.'_

A few minutes later, she had a plate with no less than fifteen waffles on it. She could hear Hopper in the other room, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She walked upstairs to her room, plate in hand. She walked inside and closed the door. The room was a rather nice one, with a twin-sized bed, a balcony outside and the crown jewel, a 52-inch-wide flat-screen TV with an X-box One. She sat on her bed and placed the plate on the end table, having already eaten one of the waffles and another in her mouth right now. She took the waffle out and picked up the walkie-talkie on the end table. She pressed the contact button and said into it, "This is the caster calling all other party members." She let go of the button to hear any responses.

*crshhh* "This is the scout, reporting in."

*crshhh* "The tamer, live and on."

"And this is the archer, ready to start anything."

*crshh* "This is the soldier, armed and ready. How are you, El?"

"Hello Will, Dustin, Lucas, Mike. I'm fine thank you." She responded.

"Awesome." Mike, the soldier, said, "So, what's up?'

"I need to have a bit of a talk with you all," She said, "but it's a bit long, so let's start a game.

"Sure." Said Will, the scout, "I got nothing going on right now."

"We'll join." Dustin, the tamer, and Lucas, the archer, said at the same time.

"Count me in." Mike chimed in.

"Okay. Ill meet you all in the chat." Jane put down the walkie talkie, ate another waffle, picked up a controller from the end table, and used her powers to turn on the X-box from the bed.

When they were all in the game, Mystic Adventure II (A/N Yes, I made that up.), they all had their respective avatars ready for a game and all were in a group chat.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jane said. Her avatar was a black-haired witch wearing black robes and a black hat and was carrying a staff that had a green crystal on the end of it.

"Same." Lucas had a blond avatar that was wearing a brown leather tunic and armored pants and had a bow and arrow.

"Let's do this." Dustin had a brown-haired avatar that was wearing brown leather clothing and had a giant gray wolf standing next to it.

Will's was wearing a brown leather cloak that covered its torso and a hood that covered its head and casted a black shadow over its eyes so that you couldn't see its hair or eyes. It also wore gray leather pants and boots and it carried a simple dagger.

"Let's get it started." Mike's was wearing full body armor and a helmet so that you couldn't see its face and was carrying a huge steel sword.

All of them were ready to begin their game. Jane was in the middle of eating another waffle before she saw who was leading the party. It dropped from her mouth and she said, "Oh, no. Not again."

"What's wrong El?" Mike asked.

"Look at who's leading the party." She said.

After a second, Mike groaned and said, "Oh great. Dustin, again. Every time he leads he always choses-"

"Alright, everyone. We're playing Darkwood Forest." Dustin didn't seem to notice Jane's or Mike's reaction. If he did, he didn't show it.

"Dustin, no." Lucas groaned.

"Okay." Dustin ignored Lucas, "So, when we spawn, we spawn 20 feet closer to the enemy's spawn area than when we usually do. Everyone spawns with 50% less health and 75% less mana than normal, no mana potions and one health potion…..that only heals 10%."

"Oh, come on man." Mike said.

Dustin continued, "When you get hit with magic by a wraith, all controls are inverted until you kill a wraith. And when you get hit with magic from a mage, your mana is frozen and you can't use your potion for one minute and you can only do damage to any enemy other than a mage. Also, fog is on so you can't see enemies until they're 3 feet in front of you."

"Aw, c'mon! El, hit the veto button." Mike had already hit the button that could let players veto the game.

"Way ahead of you." Jane did the same.

"No no. Don't worry. It'll be fun. Me and Will played for, like, 6 hours last night." Dustin said.

"Dude, seriously. Lucas. What are you doing? Hit veto." Mike said.

"I can't man. I'm in Dustin's house. That's why you didn't hear my walkie. Now we're playin' split-screen. If I veto, he's gonna kick me out."

"Gah! Will! Hit veto."

"You know, he hasn't said anything for a while. I don't think he's there." Jane pointed out.

"Will?! Willwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwill!" Mike said desperately.

"Yo, man. Chill. I'm here." Will finally spoke, but it was too late. The game was starting.

"Were you in the bathroom or something?" Mike asked.

"Naw man. I was just getting some chocolate milk. What's up?" It didn't take a second, "Aww, Darkwood? I don't wanna play this. We played for, like, thirty hours last night. Everybody hit veto! Veto!"

" _Too late._ " Everyone except for Dustin said.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Like it? Hate it? Hate me? Leave a review. Tell me what you think. And before any of you ask why Dustin doesn't have the slight lisp he has in the show, I'll say right now that he has all of his teeth in this fanfic. It'll save me a bit of trouble while writing. Also, yes, I did adapt this video game scene from one of the Red vs Blue YouTube videos by RoosterTeeth. It was awesome and I thought it would work with this group. With that said, this is TheMasterWizard and I am Audi 5000.


End file.
